


One Good Use for Email

by Supermasu



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Cute, Emails, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-25
Updated: 2014-11-25
Packaged: 2018-02-26 23:31:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2670461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supermasu/pseuds/Supermasu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akihito’s phone is broken so he decides to communicate through other means.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Good Use for Email

**Author's Note:**

> I don't think many people use email to communicate as much. I really like cute happy endings. If there are any mistakes please feel free to point them out.

Asami organized the remaining files into neat piles. He glanced at the clock and leaned back on his chair. 12 past 10. He still had some emails to check before heading home. He logged in and opened up email by email replying to various CEOs and sponsors. Suddenly, a new email arrived and he proceeded to open its contents.

  
  
To: [ [AsamiRyuichi@yahoo.co.jp](mailto:AsamiRyuchi@yahoo.co.jp) ]                2014/11/24 10:26 P.M.                                     
From: [ [Akinoodle@goo.ne.jp](mailto:Akinoodle@goo.ne.jp) ]  
┌  
     Dear Asami […] I don’t know how to start an email, but I think it’s the same as a letter right? Anyway I’m emailing you because I dropped my phone in the sink. I was making dinner and thanks to your persistent calls, it vibrated its way towards the sink. It’s your fault so I expect a new one asshole.   
                                                                                                                    
  
  
To: [ [Akinoodle@goo.ne.jp](mailto:Akinoodle@goo.ne.jp) ]                         2014/11/24 10:31 P.M.  
From: [ [AsamiRyuichi@yahoo.co.jp](mailto:AsamiRyuichi@yahoo.co.jp) ]  
┌  
     Akinoodle? […] We’ll go shopping for a new one on Saturday. I was calling to see what’s for dinner. I think it is cute the way you fell asleep on the table yesterday waiting for me to come home. I look forward to it again.   
                                                                                                                                                                                      
  
  
To: [ [AsamiRyuichi@yahoo.co.jp](mailto:AsamiRyuchi@yahoo.co.jp) ]                2014/11/24 10:35 P.M.            
From: [ [Akinoodle@goo.ne.jp](mailto:Akinoodle@goo.ne.jp) ]  
┌  
      [Akisushi@goo.ne.jp](mailto:Akisushi@goo.ne.jp) was taken already! And I already told you I wasn’t waiting for you. Gyoza makes me sleepy. Ne Asami, did you know that in America they have a holiday where they give thanks for a year’s blessings? Apparently, they roast turkey with their loved ones and go shopping at 3 A.M for cheap Christmas presents. I don’t know about going shopping at 3 A.M but the dinner seems nice. I was hoping that if you aren’t busy that day, maybe we can spend it together?  
(Btw, I made oden for dinner.)  
                                                            
  
  
To: [ [Akinoodle@goo.ne.jp](mailto:Akinoodle@goo.ne.jp) ]                         2014/11/24 10:41 P.M.  
From: [ [AsamiRyuichi@yahoo.co.jp](mailto:AsamiRyuichi@yahoo.co.jp) ]  
┌  
     Hm […] a day to give thanks huh? I am thankful for my cute wife at home. Now if we can just add some kids to the picture. I’ll ask Kirishima to clear my schedule for that day.  Speaking of Christmas, I had him book a cabin for three days in Kyoto for the holidays. Make sure cancel any appointments you have. We will have to go shopping for coats sometime next week as well.   
                                                                    
  
  
To: [ [AsamiRyuichi@yahoo.co.jp](mailto:AsamiRyuchi@yahoo.co.jp) ]                2014/11/24 10:46 P.M.                                    
From: [ [Akinoodle@goo.ne.jp](mailto:Akinoodle@goo.ne.jp) ]  
┌  
     I can’t have kids Asami […] I’ll go shopping for the groceries tomorrow since thanksgiving is only three days away. I was thinking, as strange as it might sound how about we invite Fei and Tao over for thanksgiving? Anyway, I have a job assignment the day before Christmas. I can’t just cancel it. And you have plenty of coats, stop spending money so carelessly.  
                                                     
  
  
To: [ [Akinoodle@goo.ne.jp](mailto:Akinoodle@goo.ne.jp) ]                         2014/11/24 10:52 P.M.  
From: [ [AsamiRyuichi@yahoo.co.jp](mailto:AsamiRyuichi@yahoo.co.jp) ]  
┌  
      I have you and that’s what matters.   
      
[…] You want to invite the man who kidnapped you two years ago to a thanksgiving dinner? We are not inviting him Akihito and that’s final. About the appointment, if you don’t cancel it I will. I plan to spend the weekend with you by any means. Also, we are going shopping for you.   
                                                                                             
  
  
  
To: [ [AsamiRyuichi@yahoo.co.jp](mailto:AsamiRyuchi@yahoo.co.jp) ]                2014/11/24 10:58 P.M.             
From: [ [Akinoodle@goo.ne.jp](mailto:Akinoodle@goo.ne.jp) ]  
┌  
    Stop saying such cheesy things… Anyway, Fei has changed. He sends us postcards from time to time and I’m sure he would appreciate us inviting him. I already emailed him about it and he said him and Tao will gladly come. I called Mitarai telling him he can have the job. Especially since he only has his dog to come home to heh. I don’t need a coat, I have a perfect new one from two years ago.  
                                                                                                                
  
  
  
To: [ [Akinoodle@goo.ne.jp](mailto:Akinoodle@goo.ne.jp) ]                                2014/11/24 11:03 P.M.  
From: [ [AsamiRyuichi@yahoo.co.jp](mailto:AsamiRyuichi@yahoo.co.jp) ]  
┌  
    He sends us postcards with pictures of you and him photo shopped together. If you already invited him then I guess there is not much that can be done. A two year old coat isn’t exactly considered new. I’m heading home now. Do you need me to stop by the store for something?  
                                                                                              
  
  
To: [ [AsamiRyuichi@yahoo.co.jp](mailto:AsamiRyuchi@yahoo.co.jp) ]                2014/11/24 11:07 P.M.                         
From: [ [Akinoodle@goo.ne.jp](mailto:Akinoodle@goo.ne.jp) ]  
┌  
     No, I already have everything I need. Drive home safely.  
                                                                                                      
  
  
To: [ [Akinoodle@goo.ne.jp](mailto:Akinoodle@goo.ne.jp) ]                           2014/11/24 11:10 P.M.  
From: [ [AsamiRyuichi@yahoo.co.jp](mailto:AsamiRyuichi@yahoo.co.jp) ]  
┌  
     I love you.   
                        
  
  
To: [ [AsamiRyuichi@yahoo.co.jp](mailto:AsamiRyuchi@yahoo.co.jp) ]                2014/11/24 11:13 P.M.             
From: [ [Akinoodle@goo.ne.jp](mailto:Akinoodle@goo.ne.jp) ]  
┌   
     […] I love you too

**Author's Note:**

> Recently I started reading Magi and I really like it, but something happened in the series that made me sad. I can't say what exactly because then it will be a spoiler, but I wrote this to take away my sadness. If you haven't read/watched it, I really recommend it :)


End file.
